From Seattle To Brooklyn And A Few Years InBetween
by DollfaceConlon
Summary: Taylor is just a girl with her own set of problems trying to get through Medical school with her best friend, Kenny. But he has another plans for her. She's inaverdantly whisked to 1903 Brooklyn. Where love, drama, and history unfolds in font of her eyes.
1. You're A Perverted Little Man

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

"You're A Perverted Little Man"

The damn metro is late. Not that I'm surprised or anything. I've been taking the same bus for over a year and I've figured out that it has its own secret Rule Book. And it states that it is only supposed to be late when:

a.)Its over 80 F

b.)It's under 45 F and pouring rain or snow. Or

c.)Its either scenario and Kenny is within hearing distance

This wouldn't be a problem if Kenny was normal and could stand next to someone he knows and not go on and on about whatever random subject that has popped into that abnormally large brain or his. But, alas, poor Kenny is not normal. Actually, I'm not even sure he's from Earth. But, I digress.

So, currently, I am stuck in scenario c.) With a side of b.) (Hold the pickles) and I'm doing my best to drown out his ramblings. But unfortunately The Boy Wonder catches on and whacks me with his messenger bag.

"Ow! What?" I rubbed the back of my leg and turned to his scowling face.

"Were you ignoring me?" My mother always tells me not to lie.

"No" I ignore her to.

"Oh really? Then what was I talking about?" Why do people always do that? It's so obnoxious.

"Global Warming." She shoots.

"Um…Yea. So, anyway-"She scores! And…The crowd keeps talking. Bummer.

"OOOO!" He points down the street. "The bus is coming!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes I can see that, thank you." I said sarcastically and boarded the bus.

I know you're wondering why I don't tell him to shove it. Am I right? Well, First off, I'm a nice person…For the most part. Secondly, Kenny is my best/only friend. We've been inseparable since 7th grade. When we discovered we both shared the same goal in life. Go to medical school and help as many people as we could. We're not, like, saints in training, or anything. We just enjoy medical science. And yes, we're both complete nerds. We don't wear Star Wars t-shirts, play wi endlessly, and have acne everywhere or anything like that. We're totally normal brown eyed brunettes. You just can't get any more blasé then that.

"What's your mom making for dinner?" Kenny had realized that I wasn't listening and given up.

"All she said was, 'Kenny's favorite,' whatever that is."

"Pork chops! Sweet!" I made a disgusted face. "What? You don't like her pork chops?"

"She always makes them to salty, bleh."

"Well, I love her cooking." I rolled my eyes.

"You only like it 'cuz you have the hots for her."

"Um, duh. She's hot."

"Gross dude." He touched my arm.

"Taylor, it's time to face the truth. You're mom is a MILF." I shrugged him off.

"Why are you so disgusting?" He pondered this

"I don't really know." I had to laugh. God love him, he's such a freak.

The bus lurched to a stop in front of a Chevron. Kenny stood up and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on Tay. You're hot mother awaits." When we stepped off the bus I snatched my had away from his.

"Let go of me you perv." I playfully pushed him and turned on my heel to stalk away. He got his footing and jogged up to me.

"Hey, you better be nice to me."

"Why should I be? You're a perverted little man and I want no part of your antics." I snubbed him and walked faster. He stayed behind.

"That may be. But if you're not nice to me you won't get your surprise." I stopped dead and turned to face his grin.

"Surprise? You have a surprise for me?" His grin grew wider. Bastard.

"Maybe." I stared at him.

"Well…What is it?" I asked earnestly.

"Why do people always ask that? If I gave it to you now it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Awww, but I hate waiting. You know I'm very impatient." He walked back to me and linked his arm with mine. 'Cant you just give it to me now?" He laughed.

"Sorry Tay. No can do. You'll just have to make an exception on the patience thing." I just frowned and kept walking.

We finally arrived at my mom's house. And thank god, because it was really starting to pour. Kenny practically ran up to the door. He's an anxious little perv. He opened the door into the front room and I was greeted with the familiar scent of apples and liquor. Typical. Kenny was grinning like an idiot.

"I love this house."

"Yea, well, that makes one of us." A familiar scathing voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Taylor? Kenny?" And enters the temptress, scantily clad in a black cocktail dress and 4 inch stilettos. "Darlings!" She opened her arms wide and sauntered over to us. Kenny was euphoric. I wanted to puke. She embraced us both at once. "Come! I've prepared a feast of epic proportions." She laughed theatrically and sashayed into the dining room, Kenny hot on her heels and complimenting his ass off. I shook my head and reluctantly followed.

She never used to be like this. There was a time when she was normal. When she was my mom and not some tease with no respect for herself. When my dad was here, she was a housewife who loved her husband and kids. We did all the normal family things. Went to the park and had birthday parties, and such. But that was before my dad got sick. Before the cancer took him away from me. From us. And when he went, so did my moms sanity and self respect. I was 10 when he died, and I was 11 when she brought home the first cling on. He was gone within the month. Eventually the relationships got shorter and shorter, until it was Hello and Goodbye, before the night was over. I couldn't take it so I left when I was 17 and moved in with Kenny and his parents. She didn't protest. With me gone she didn't have to sneak around as much. Not that she was that good at hiding it in the first place. Even after all this, she insisted I come over every Friday for "A Nice Family Dinner." What a joke. In my mind, my family died when I was 10.

This particular Friday, the table was set with 4 plates. I did the math and then turned to my former shell of a mother.

"Who else is coming?" She blushed like an idiotic school girl. Great.

"A friend of mine, he's very nice. I bet you'll like him Tay." I turned away from her to sit down.

"I highly doubt that." Enter Kenny The Heroic.

"This looks really good Lucy." He sat down next to me and patted my hand under the table. Bless his heart. He knows how hard these dinners are for me.

"Thank you Kenny. You're such a sweetheart" He glowed at this compliment and I almost lost my lunch. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She ran out of the room. I rested my head on Kenny's shoulder.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it through this one Kenny." He sat his chin on my head. "I mean, did you see what she was wearing?" He sighed dreamily.

"Yea." I sat up and glared at him. "What? Ok, Ok." He pulled me into a hug "I'm sorry. Bad timing"

My mother entered hanging on to her latest catch. He was tall dark and looked dumb as fuck, but, that's what she goes for.

"Taylor, Kenny. This is my friend Jarrod." He smiled and walked toward the table.

"It's nice to meet you two. Lucy has told me so much about you." He held out his hand but I refused to take it. Seeing this Kenny stood up and took it. My mother was oblivious.

"So! Lets eat!" They sat down across from us and my mother started passing around the plates of food. Jarrod wasted no time with the small talk.

"So, I hear the two of you are in Medical school?" Kenny nodded.

"Yes." My mother said smiling like an imbecile. "They're my two saints in training." They both laughed and I grimaced. Then I turned to Kenny.

"Can I have my surprise yet? Or you gonna wait till we graduate?" He smiled.

"No, I'll give it to you now." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded envelope. I took it and looked and him confused. "Just open in before you judge, ok?" So I did.

Inside was a travel plan and two business class plane tickets to New York. I just stared at him.

"Are you serious?" he laughed.

"As a heart attack." I pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Wow. New York. I love Manhattan." I pulled away from Kenny and looked to Jarrod. He wasn't even looking in my direction. He was staring and my mother. And she was staring right back.

"I've never been." She said with a devious smile. Which she returned.

"You should go. Its amazing." Her smile widened and just like that it's as if I didn't exist. She was back to flirting within seconds. What a selfish bitch. I looked at the table and shook my head.

"You know, I think I've lost my appetite. So I'll just be going." I stood up from the table. "I'll see you later, mother." I spit the last word at her with venom and then looked to her "date"

"Have a nice night." I then stalked out of the room.

I was in such a hurry to get out of that tainted house that I ran out into the downpour with out my coat. I sat on the curb and let the rain shower over me. Why did she have to be like that? It wasn't fair; I just wanted my mom back. The rain stopped and I looked up to see Kenny holding a pink umbrella over me. He held out his hand.

"Come on Tay, let's go home before we catch pneumonia." I took his hand and fell into his open arms.

"I stole your mom's umbrella."

"Good. Maybe she'll walk outside and melt." He laughed and we began walking down the street to catch the 122 back downtown.

Yay! First Chapter! It's a little short but I promise they will get longer. Plz R&R. Feedback is always welcome.

Peace 3


	2. CobblestonesWTF!

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

"Cobblestones... WTF?!"

It was about 9 when Kenny and I finally got back to our apartment. We had stopped at the market to pick up some frozen pizzas for dinner. We never got a chance to choke down my mothers salty pork chops. I don't care how much Kenny says he loves her cooking, he was all but giddy when I suggested the frozen alternative.

"Oh my god." I threw myself on the couch. "Home sweet home at last." Kenny sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"Can you please refrain from making out with the couch?"

"At the rate I'm going I'm not likely to get a better alternative." I sat up and pulled my legs to my chest.

"Nonsense." Kenny pulled him self on to the couch next to me. "You're a catch. You're just upset 'cuz the she witch took another stab at stealing your soul." I chuckled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Yea, she almost succeeded this time." He put his arm around me. "She's quite the little whore isn't she?" I added in a British accent. Kenny stood up from the couch laughing. He grabbed the grocery bag off of the coffee table and held up the two pizza's.

"So, what's your poison?" I smiled and pointed to the cheese. He nodded. "I should have guessed." He walked the 5 feet to the kitchen counter and started opening the box.

Our apartment is…um…quaint, to say the least. It consists of 2 very small bedrooms, and an even smaller bathroom. And to top it all off, a kitchen, dining room, and living room all wrapped up into one. It's cramped and we absolutely love it. It's our home. We don't really get out much so this is like our own little world. Kenny is the only person in my life who's always been there for me. Ever since 7th grade. I have him and he has me. It's been that way forever. And we're perfectly content.

Don't get me wrong. I have other friends. I'm just not quick to trust. I blame it on my mom. I blame lots of things on her, but, can you really blame me? The woman's a basket case. I've had boyfriends as well, but, they definitely weren't keepers. Every date, I was counting the hours until I was able to get back home, and sit at the table with Kenny drinking an over sized Rockstar and rehashing the nights events. I do believe in love, and I can't wait till I find it. But love doesn't seem to feel the same about me. So I guess I'll just keep looking.

Kenny sat back down next to me.

"The pizza's in the oven."

"Good, I'm starving." I rubbed my stomach. "I haven't eaten since 11."

"Me either. We were together, remember?"

"O yea." I smiled "Hey," I turned to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must."

"Why did you book this trip? I mean, its great, don't get me wrong, it's just. A little out of the blue." He quickly looked away.

"Well, I just thought we deserved a, uh, treat for finishing our first year of med school. And coming out of it with our sanity." He laughed, still not looking at me.

"O, well-"He cut me off.

"Come on Taylor, don't over analyze. Just enjoy it. Okay?" He said with a little more sharpness then was needed. He grabbed for the TV remote. I looked at the side of his face. But he refused to turn to me. Weird.

We sat in silence and watched "Rob & Big" until the timer on the oven went off. I looked at him and he didn't move.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." I said sarcastically. "Wouldn't want you to injure yourself or anything." I got the pizza out of the oven and put two slices on some plates. I set his down in front of him and walked to my room. I didn't really feel like enduring anymore of his unwarranted cold shoulder. I sat the plate on my desk and laid on my bed. That was really odd. Kenny and I never fight. Maybe he thinks I'm being ungrateful. I don't know, I'm not gonna dwell on it. I'm sure it will all blow over in the morning. So with that thought I quickly ate my pizza, turned my stereo on low, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ya know? I'd been looking forward to this trip since Kenny handed me the envelope 2 long weeks ago. But now that the morning of it has arrived, I find myself wishing I could punch Kenny in the neck. I am not a morning person. It's inhuman to wake up at 4 in the morning. I'm just focusing on the plane ride, Where I can curl into a ball in my seat and sleep.

"Come on Tay, We gotta go!" Kenny was banging on my door.

"Calm down warden." I said opening the door, luggage in hand "I'm ready." He grabbed one of my suitcases and started towards the door.

'My stuff is already down in the shuttle, so hurry up!" He practical ran down the hall to the elevator.

'Calm down Kenny. New York's not going anywhere." I said getting my keys to lock the door. He looked back at me.

"No. But our plane might if you don't hurry the hell up." I rolled my eyes and the elevator door opened. "Come on!" I picked up my suit case and hurried to my impatient friend.

I would have slept on the way to SeaTac, but Kenny wouldn't shut the hell up.

"Did you remember you toothbrush? How about your pajamas? Oh my god! You have your ticket, right?" I rolled my eyes sleepily.

"Yes _mother_. I packed all the essentials." He looked away. "Will you relax please? It's gonna be great, ok?" He just sighed and said,

"Yea." He sounded unconvinced, But I just let it drop. As long as he was quiet, I could doze.

I awoke to Kenny shaking my shoulder vigorously.

"Come on! We're gonna miss our flight!" We basically fell over each other getting out of the shuttle.

Just an observation; Running SeaTac airport at 5 am on a Saturday, is NOT something that you should try sometime soon. In fact, I recommend you avoid this strenuous task at all costs. I would have done just that but, I really wanted to go to New York.

"Come on!" Kenny yelled over his shoulder

"I'm going as fast as I can. So shut up before I beat the shit out of you." I'm pretty sure he ran faster after that comment. We finally made it to the ticket check lady. As soon as I caught up to Kenny I smacked him in the arm.

"Could you be more of an impatient ass hole?" I rested my hands on my knees as I caught my breath.

We started boarding the plane and I pushed passed him.

"I get window"

"Whatever." He said in a defeated voice. Damn. Now I feel bad. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I just hate mornings." He rolled his eyes as we approached our seats.

"That's apparent." He smiled. What a relief, He hadn't been smiling much lately, which was totally unlike him. Kenny was usually full of jokes and smirks. We sat down and I turned to him, sprawling my legs over his.

"You're actually smiling." He gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about? I always smile." He said with a cheesy grin.

"I know, but, you've been acting weird lately." He furrowed his brow.

"Have not."

"Have too."

"How old are you? Honestly?" I smacked him lightly in the chest and removed my legs.

"I don't know. Maybe it was all in my head." He patted my arm.

"Well put your mind at ease. I'm fine." He smiled at me.

"Ok." I returned his smile. I rested my head on his shoulder and was asleep before we even left the ground.

I have just one thing to say. New York….is…AMAZING! I totally want to live here. An idea I wasted no time sharing with Kenny.

"Oh my god. We could find the most amazing apartment here." He just looked at me. "What?" He shook his head.

"You really like Manhattan that much?" I smiled at him.

"Yea. Don't you?" He nodded.

"Yea, its pretty great." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Except for the rain." He quickly removed his arm and looked at his watch. "What?" He sighed, and then turned to me with the biggest fake smile I've ever seen.

"You know what you need to see?"

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

"The Brooklyn Bridge." He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the street and started to flag down a taxi.

"Why do the Brooklyn Bridge? And why right now? We're here for another week." A bolt of lightening lit up the sky. I instinctively clung tighter to Kenny's arm. A yellow cab pulled up to us.

"Come on. It'll be fun." He opened the door and ushered me in.

As we made our way to the infamous bridge, the weather got steadily worse. By the time we got to our destination, it was a outright thunder storm. We got out of the cab and I turned to my friend.

"Kenny, its horrible out here. Cant he go back to the hotel? The bridge will be her in the morning." The wind started to kick up and I grabbed onto the rail to steady myself.

"I just want to show you one thing." A flash of lightening hit, a little to close for comfort. I screamed and Kenny pulled me into his arms. He brought his Mouth to my ear.  
"Hold on." Another bolt of lightening struck and I felt as if the earth was being pulled out from under me. I tried to scream but to no avail. I couldn't feel Kenny's arms anymore and I was being thrown around like a rag doll until smashed into something, hard.

Everything had stopped and it was eerily calm. I felt the sun on my face, which was odd considering the storm. My head was spinning and my face was pressed against the cool, damp cobblestone. Without opening my eyes I felt around for Kenny and…wait… Cobblestones?

So, Second Chapter. What do you think? Love it Hate it? Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. What's A Spot And Why Would It Soak Us?

Chapter 3:

**Chapter 3:  
What's a spot and why would it want to soak us?**

What the hell had just happened? I wanted the answer to said question but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and lift my head off those damn cobblestones. I felt someone kneel beside me and touch my arm.  
"You alright, Tay?" Kenny began shaking me lightly.  
"No. I feel like I just got the shit beat out of me." I replied groggily without opening my eyes.  
"Yea, I didn't know it was gonna be like that." I opened my eyes and he started helping me into a sitting position.  
"That was so weird, I- Wait. You knew that gonna happen? What…Where-?" I finally took a second to look at my surroundings.

We were sitting in a dirty alley between two very old looking buildings. I looked behind me to see a street teaming with people dressed in very peculiar clothing and horse drawn carriages speeding by. I turned to Kenny with a questioning stare. He quickly pulled me to my feet and brought me deeper into the alley.  
"Ok, I need you to listen to me before you freak out." I just stared at him. 'OK?"  
"Ok! Just- What the hell man? Where are we?"  
"Were still in Brooklyn." He paused. "In 1903." He stared at me, then I burst into hysterics. 'What? Are you crazy?'  
"I'm crazy?" I laughed even louder. "You're the one who thinks we went back in time." I kept laughing until Kenny shook my shoulders roughly.  
"We did go back in time. And you need to shut up before someone finds us dressed like this." He gestured to my Skinny jeans and DC shirt.

Kenny took a step back from me and started digging in his pockets.  
"Wait. You're being serious?" Realization was starting to sink in, and I wasn't liking it. In fact, I was about to have a panic attack.  
"Yes." He pulled a folded piece on paper out of his pockets.

"What's that?' He ignored me and started looking down the alley. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a door near the end. Before he opened it he turned back to me and cupped my face in his hands.  
"Are you ok?" I shook my head.  
"No. I'm freaking the fuck out." He sighed and lowered his hands to my shoulders.  
"It's ok. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Ok?" I just stared at my feet. He shook me lightly. "I promise." He repeated and I had no choice but to believe him. So I shook my head. He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

He opened the door and pulled me into what looked like a small boutique.  
"How did you know this place was here?" He pointed to the folded paper.  
"Extensive research." I nodded and let him guide me to the dressing rooms in the back. He lightly shoved me into one.  
"You wait here. Im gonna get us some clothes." I nodded once more and he disappeared. I sat down on a small stool and buried my face in my hands. This was so surreal. Why were we here? Kenny seemed to have a hidden agenda, and it scared me a little. But he promised nothing bad would happen to me. He's never lied to me before, so I have no reason not to believe him now. But, still…

The door swung open and Kenny returned with a bundle of garments in his hands.  
"I got some different skirts and shirts. You can pick and choose." I sighed and he began taking off his shirt.  
"Excuse you!" I yelled. He froze with his shirt half off.  
"What?'  
"Isn't it bad enough that I'm stuck in a time warp? Do I really need the image of you pasty ass embedded in my brain?" He glared at me.  
"Fine." He grabbed his clothes and retired to the room next to mine. I looked to the pile of clothes Kenny had brought for me. I picked up the top garment. It was a pale yellow skirt with intricate stitching. I removed my clothing and replaced it with the skirt. I grabbed a simple button shirt, some stockings, and some black shoes with a small heel. I was regarding myself in the mirror when someone knocked on the door.  
"Are you decent?" I looked at myself one more time, and then opened the door.  
'Well, don't you look cute?" I smiled and eyed my friend's new attire. He Was wearing brown britches with dark blue suspenders paired with a light blue shirt. A charming newsboy hat topped it off.  
"Back at ya." I looked around the empty store. "So, now what?" he linked his arm in mine.  
"Now, we go for a walk." Reluctantly, I followed him out into the brilliant sun.

The streets were alive with activity. Women were shopping, children were playing, newsboys were yelling headlines, and carriages were speeding this way and that. If I wasn't so nervous and scared I would have been enthralled with all this history happening in front of me. I felt someone come up behind us. I turned to see a boy about my age carying a bundle of newspapers. And, may I add, he was quite handsome.  
"Excuse me miss, buy a pape?" Before i could answer the boy. Kenny handed him a penny and took the paper. The boy thanked us and turned to leave, But Kenny stopped him.  
"Can I help yous two?"  
"Yes, could you point us in the direction of the Newsboys Lodging house?" The boy raised an eyebrow. and looked Kenny up and down.  
"Yous got some business there?" Kenny nodded.  
"You could say that." He regarded me once more and then pointed behind us.  
"It's down near the docks." Kenny nodded and started to turn away. As we started walking i heard the boy muttering something about a spot and a good soaking. Whatever the hell that means.

We walked for about 2 block in silence when a question popped into my head. I turned to Kenny.  
"How did you know a paper only cost a penny?"  
"I told you. Extensive research." I stopped dead as it all finally clicked.  
"Wait." He turned to me. "You brought us here on purpose?" He guiltly looked at his new shoes. "O my god." I walked up to him and started smacking him in the chest. "Why would you do that? Have you lost what little of a mind you have?" He grabbed my hands.  
"Will you control yourself?" He looked around to the people who were starting to stare. "Your making a scene." Immediatley embarassed, I continued walking. Kenny jogged up to me and grabbed my arm. He spun me around to look at him.  
"I have an explaination." I rolled my eyes and started walking when he grabbed me again. "Will you listen please?" I sighed.  
"Fine." I said with venom.  
"I have an explaination. But now is not the time to discuss it. Right now im working on getting us a place to stay, ok?" I pointed in the direction the boy had sent us.  
"The Newsboys Lodging House?" I said skepticaly. he nodded. "Dont you have to be a newsboy to stay there?"  
"You can't sell a paper?" He cannot be serious. His look told me that he was. I swear to god, if there weren't witnesses around...  
"Um, the word is news-boy." I gestured to myself. "I don't think im the appropriate gender."  
"News"girls" were - are, rare, but they exist." I put my head in my hands.  
"This is a nightmare." He pulled me into a hug.  
"It'll be ok. I promise." We started walking toward our hopeful home.

The docks were teaming with half naked newsboys. Despite myself, i couldnt help but stare. Kenny noticed and started laughing hystericaly.  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"Shut up before I give you the beating you deserve." Kenny quieted after that. We made our way toward the docks. There was a bunch of boys playing cards on a large crate. One looked up to us and nudged another. He got up and started towards us.  
"Hey, can i help yous two?" I didnt particualry care for the way the boy was eyeing me. It was like i was the last piece of pizza.  
"Were looking for a place to stay." Kenny started and the boy tore his eyes away from me. "We've come all the way from Texas. We can work, It's what we've come here for." Where the hell did he come up with that story? Well, as long as he doesnt tell the truth, its fine with me. The boys regarded us again.  
"Whats your name?"  
"Kenny." He turned to me, willing me to talk for myself. The tallest of the boys took a step closer to me.  
"And what your name doll?" He smirked at me. I cholked on my words. The boy looked at Kenny.  
"Whats a matta with her? She slow or somthin?" The boys all started to laugh. I felt rediculous. I looked to Kenny, He was speechless.  
Were going to starve on the streets of 1903 brooklyn. What a tragic way to go.

"Hey!" A booming voice rang out over the laughter, which died immediatly. The jokesters looked behind them and the cutest newsboy ive yet to see walked to the front of the crowd. "Whats a'matta wit you? Hecklin' a goil, don't yous guys got any manners?" The boy who had asked my name started rubbing his neck.  
"We's was just playin Spot." He looked at them with any icy stare.  
"Get the hell outta here, all a' ya." They quickly scattered. "You're embarasments to Brooklyn, all of ya!" He yelled after them and waved his cane. They all walked quicker. The boy turned back to us. "Sorry about them. They're all idiots." He stook out his hand to Kenny, who took it. "Names Spot Conlon." That name jogged something in my memory. I remembered walking in on Kenny while he was doing some of his "Extensive Research". The web page he was on was about the newsboys of New York. Spot Conlon was one of the most notorious newsboys there ever was. He, as the leader, brought Brooklyn to power. I'd only know him for less then a minute, and i could tell he was a man of signifigance.

"I'm Kenny Larson. I was telling your boys that we're looking for a place to stay." Spot nodded and then looked in my direction. His piercing blue eyse bore into me. I thrust my hand out, so i wouldnt have another chance to make a fool out of my self.  
"I'm Taylor McIntosh." He smirked and gently grabbed my hand.  
"Pleasure to meet ya, Taylor" he kissed my hand and gently let it drop. I could tell why he was the leader. He radiated power.  
"We can work, we came all the way from Texas and we have no place to go." Kenny said to the powerful newsboy. He pondered this, all the while looking at me. I looked from Kenny to the bay. Anywear to avoid his gaze. He finally looked at Kenny.  
"Well, we's got lots a room. And as long as you's two's as ready to work as yous says you are, then, i guess you can stay." Kenny smiled at him.  
"Thanks." Spot spit into his hand and stuck it out. Kenny did the same without hesitation. I looked at them in disgusted horror as the two shook hands. Spot noticed the look on my face and smirked at me.  
"Don't wory Tay. I wont make you do that." He winked looked back to Kenny. "Come on, I'll show you's two around." Kenny walked beside him and i followed close behind. I couldn't help but notice his use of my nickname. I've only known the man for less then 5 minutes and were already on a nickname basis. As I watched him talk to my best friend, I realized that i was in for bumpy ride.

* * *

OMG, Taylor's finally met our favorite sexy newsie. And do i detect sparks already?? hmmm, i guess you're just gonna have to keep reading to find out. P

I want to thank aqua320 for leaving such nice reviews. your a doll! ; )


	4. He Can Kiss My Asset

Chapter 4:  
He Can Kiss My "Asset"

As I followed Kenny and the handsome Newsboy to the large building toward the end of the docks, I was silently commending myself for not freaking out. I mean, for a 21st century girl stuck in 1903, I'm handling the situation very well. I'm gonna chalk it up to sheer luck and the constant attention from a lot of cute boys. These newsboys must be estrogen deprived; I could tell that if I wasn't with their frightening leader, I would be in a lot of trouble.

Spot led us into the front room of the building. It was rather large with tables and chairs littered everywhere. Spot gestured to the room with his cane. It looked a little worn in, but cozy non the less. He motioned for us to follow him and he led us upstairs.  
"The bunkroom is full, but that's good news" He led us down the long hallway of the third floor. He opened the door it to a good sized room with two small beds. He looked to us. "Yous two don't mind sharing, do ya?" I looked to Kenny. He didn't protest so I answered for both of us.  
"No, this is wonderful. Thank you." He nodded and started towards the door. Before he made it all the way out he turned back to us, well, to me.  
"You might wanna get up extra early, Tay. So's you can take a bathe without being interupted." A grin spread accross his handsome face as he slipped out the door.

"Well, he's a chareter, isnt he?" Kenny said as he sat down on his bed. I just shrugged.  
"He was alright. He gave us a place to stay at least." I didnt notice Kenny's look as i flopped down on my bed.  
"Whatever." He took his hat off and placed his hands behing his head. I turned on my side and rested on my elbow.  
"So, he's like, the leader?" I don't know why, but i was very curious about the man, so i decided to put Kenny's damned "Extensive Research" to some good use.  
"Yup." He opened one eye to look at me. "His names Spot Conlon, as he mentioned, He's the most feared and respected newsie in the state of New York." I laid on my back and pondered this for a moment.  
"Thats pretty impresive for a guy that looks like he's our age, or younger." Kenny nodded groggily.  
'Yea, hes a year younger then us. He's been in "power" since he was 12." I looked to him.  
"Seriously? 12?" Kenny yawned.  
"Yup, the tender age of 12." He then turned away from me and was fast asleep.

I was left with my thoughts. To many thoughts for my brain to handle. I didnt want to be here, not even a little bit. But despite this I was still interested and enthralled with this historic events happening around me. Part of me wanted to shake Kenny until his stupid head fell off and demand he take me back to 2008, but the other part (The insane part) wanted to go find the self proclamed Leader Of Brooklyn, and make him tell me everything about him and the city he controled with a his cane and a handsome smirk. My head was spinning so i opted out of either thoughts and decided to try sleeping. Which did not come easily, but when it finaly did, It came with glorious dreams in which i beat the shit out of Kenny, numerous times. Ah, the wonders of the subconcious mind.

When i woke up, it was still rather dark outside. I knew i wouldnt be able to get back to sleep, so i waited untill my eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and I slipped out of the room. I made my way down the stairs toward the entracnce room, hoping to find a clock. Instead I found our humble host sitting in a chair reading a book. Though i was shocked to see him, I couldnt help but notice his lovely silhouette as his baby blue eyes as they flew accross the pages and- What the hell am i thinking? Ok, it's official, ive lost my mind. As i turned away (pondering therapy) a silky voice cut through the silence, stopping me dead in my tracks.  
"Morning, sunshine." I placed a smile on my face and slowly turned to meet his grin.  
"Yes, well, I couldn't sleep." I looked to the book in his lap. "Whats your excuse?" He shook his head.  
"I never sleep much. Always seem to have to much on my mind." He montioned to the chair opposite him. "Come on, sit. Da boys dont get up for anuda hour or so."  
I hesitated for a split second and then made my way over to him. I setteled into the chair, and then looked back to him. He was smiling brilliantly. I nervously averted my eyes to anything but him, until he broke the silence.  
"So, Texas huh?" I looked at him and simply nodded. "Why'd you leave?" Shit. I dont have a background story. Damn Kenny. Thinking fast, i fused a bit of the truth into a fantastic lie.  
"Um, my parents had a farm down in Houston." I looked to him again, He looked like he was actualy listening, so i continued. "Last summer, they we're, um, murdered by some bandits from Mexico. I was sent to an orphanage, where i met Kenny. It was an awful place, so we concocted an escape plan. Once we were out we just started heading East. We didn't really have a destination, we've just been wandering. Untill we ended up here." I finished my story and started staring at the floor.  
"I'm sorry about yer parents." I looked up to see Spot gazing out the window. He turned back to me. "I know what thats like."  
"Really?" He nodded and turned back to the window.  
"Cept, they died when i was 9."  
"What happened?" I asked before thinking, he turned his gaze back to me. "Im sorry, I-" he shook his head.  
"Naw, It's ok." he shifted in his seat and then continued "Me pa, He used to drink a lot, and beat my ma." He turned away from me. "One night, he came home from the pub, he was pissed about one thing or another, and he started hitting on her again. He went to far and-" He faltered. "He, snapped her neck." My hand flew to my mouth in shock. "When he woke up the next day, from being passed out of the kitchen floor, he realized what he had done. So, he got his pistol and-" He put his middle and for-finger up to head and pulled his thumb-triger. I jumped as if their had been an acutal shot fired. Without thinking I put a comforting hand on his knee.  
"Im so sorry, that must have been- just horrible." He nodded without looking at me. We sat in silence for a moment, untill he looked down at my hand. I looked to and then quickly removed it. His eyes met mine and lingered their a moment longer then necessary. He droped his gaze and sighed.  
"Yea, but, that was a long time ago. I like to think of it as a different chapter of my life." I nodded and, again, silence. We sat for a while, before he sighed and gestured to the stairs.  
"Dem boys should be up soon. You might wanna go shower before it becomes a public affair." His grin was back in place as he said this, so i returned his smile. I nodded and stood. I started for the stairs. "Hey, Taylor." I turned back to him. He lifted himself from his temporary throne and placed his hands in his pockets. "Thanks, for, um, listening." I smiled at the misunderstood leader.  
"Anythime." I turned from him and made my way up the stairs with a smile permanently planted on my lips.

I turned the corner at the top of the stairs and ran into Kenny. Literaly, my face connected with his chest with a painful thud. I backe away from him and rubbed my nose.  
"Watch it man, you almost broke my nose."  
"Sorry Tay." He started to examin my nose and then stoped to look at me questionably. "What are you doing up?" I faltered.  
"I was on my way to the shower." He looked doubtful.  
"But-"  
"Who died and made you king of the world."I pushed past him and made my way to the bathroom. Man, Is it just me, or is Kenny getting really annoying lately? Well, either that or i felt guilty...Naw, he's just annoying.

I made my way to the community bathroom. It was about the size of my bedroom down the hall, with tons of sinks and mirrors and one small, sad, lonely tub in the corner. I made my way over to it and quickly filled it with what was sure to be ice cold water. As I removed my clothes, my thoughts turned to Spot. What an inopertune time. I shook my head vigorously and submerged myself into the freezing water. A shiver ran up my spine. Working quickly, so as not to catch phnumonia, I washed myself with a tiny bar of brown soap. I exited the tub, shivering of course, and dried off with a very small towel I (unfortunately) found on the floor. As a doctor in training, I knew how unsanitary this was, but I had no other choice. I hadn't buttunoed the last button on my shirt, when the door to the bathroom slamed open. A throng of groggy newsies poured in the door. The first one I saw just happened to be my heckler from the day before. He, of course, walked straight over to me. A smile placed on his otherwise handsome face, he leaned down to me.  
"You got a early start i see." Speechless as usualy, I started to utter phrases unknown to the english language. The boy laughed and shook his head before he threw his arm around my shoulder. "Im just messin with you, doll." I laughed nervously, looking at his hand that currently resided on my shoulder. He was starting to draw a crowed in the cramped bathroom. I was basicaly in a boys locker room, needless to say, I was a little worried.

The door slamed open again.  
"What are you bums doin?" Spot to the rescue once again. "We's got papes to sell. Move it!" They all scattered and I made my escape. With a quick look to Spot with gratitude, I slipped out the door. I made my way back to the front room, to look for Kenny. I found him sittining in the same chair Spot had been in earlier, also reading a book. Can you say, Deja Vu? I stopped at the end of the stairs and sighed.  
"Why are we here?" without looking up from his book, he answered.  
"I dont have time to explain that now." I marched over to him and slapped the book out of his hands.  
"I have a right to now. I swear to god Kenny, you are this close to the ass wooping of your life." He stood up abruptly. I took a step back in surprise.  
"Ya know, ive really had it with your bitchy attitute." I looked at him in disbelief.  
"My bitchy attitude? You've got to be kidding me. You take me back in fucking time and im supposed to just take it in stride." I smacked him in the chest for emphasis. "This is complete bullshit! Either you explain this adventure from hell, or I SWEAR I will stab you in the jaw!" He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. I'm guessing me knew that wasnt an idle threat.

In the heat of the, er, moment, I failed to notice the stream of newsies that were slowly filing into the room. Until one spoke up of course.  
"You's twos havin a lovers quarell?" The boys laughed. I crossed my arms accross my chest and rolled my eyes away from Kenny.  
"He can kiss my ass. Lovers quarell. HA, in his dreams." I said without thinking. One look at the stunned newsies and I immediatly regretted it. Women didn't talk like that here. Just when I was about to apologize, the boys burst into hysterics.  
"I was wrong about yous." My own personal heckler said, walking over to me. "You're different then the other goils around here. Here I was, tinking you was stuck up or loose." I widened my eyes in shock.  
"Excuse m-" The boy shook his head quickly.  
"But you aint!" He said smiling. "Your tough. You seem like you can hang with the boys." He slung his arm over my shoulder again and turned back toward the Newsies.  
"Boys, meet ya new sister, D-luxe" I looked to him, confused.  
"D-luxe?" He smiled.  
"Yea, cuz you's the deluxe model, doll. Tough, pretty, and a foul mouth to boot." The rest of the newsies nodded in agreement. Despite myself I lauged. The boy looked at me questionably. "So, you like it?" I nodded in mock defeat.  
"Do I have a choice?" The newsie laughed and turned back to the others.  
"You bums hoid me. None of yous bettah try nothin. She's your sister now so treat her right." I was about to comment when Spot finaly made his entrance. He started talking so a boy who had his arm wrapped in a piece of cloth. My new "brother" stuck his hand out to me.

"Im Dez. Its a pleasure to finaly know ya." He bowed comicly with a grin plastered on his face. "Sry bout earlier. What can I say, Im a jerk." I shook my head.  
"Its ok. I forgive you." He pracitcaly beamed and pulled me into a hug.  
"Hey, Dez!" He quickly turned to his leader, one arm still around my shoulder. Spot came toward us, Kenny in towe. He gestured to my emotionaly wounded friend. "You's can sell wit Kenny." Dez looked to me.  
"What about D-luxe, heah?" Spot grinned at me.  
"I'll take care of her. She'll be in good hands." The newsies swithched Rookies, and Spot and I made our way out into the brilliant sunlight. We started away from the docks. Most likely to get our papers. He didnt say one word to me as we waited in line with the rest of the newsboys. He just leaned against the brink wall. I realized that he wasnt going to open up to me in front of the rest of his newsies, but, I dont think that ignoring me is a very nice thing to do. He fished a cigarete and a pack of matches from his pants pocket. As I watched him light up, i drummed up the courage to say something.  
"You shouldnt be smoking." Well, that was fucking brilliant. Don't worry guys, Im just gonna piss off my "boss" the first day on the job, no big deal. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, I mean, it could kill you." He looked at me like I had escaped from the loony bin, and I then remembered that tobacco research was non existent. Once again, fucking brilliant. But, I couldnt stop myself, I just started rambling on about the danger of cigarettes, in lamen terms, of course. At this point, he was holding the cancer stick at his side, because his mouth was a gape. I finaly shut the hell up, and crossed my hands in front of my chest, I tried to avoid his gaze.  
"How would you know all that?" I looked back to him. His expression was a mixture of interest and concern (for my sanity of course). I shrugged.  
"Im very interested in, um, medical studies." I expected him to laugh. But he raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"So, you did all that research yourself?"  
"Um, kinda, I guess." I mumbled. I my eyes lingered on the floor a minute before they dared meet his gaze. he smireked at me and dropped his cigarette on the ground. He snubbed it out with his foot and began moving with the line.

I stood their for a moment confused. I regained the use of my legs and walked up to him.  
"You, belive me?" He glanced at me.  
"I dont see a reason not to." I couldnt hold back my smile.  
"Really?" He turned to me and looked around.  
"To tell ya the truth, Ive only known ya for a day, and I already know you're smarter then these bums I got sellin for me." he smiled at me. We bought our papers and made our way into Brooklyn. As Spot browsed through the paper, I was silently wondering how Kenny was fairing. I dont want him to get beat up before I could get my hands on him.  
"Looks like your first day is gonna be a easy one, doll." I looked to him. "Good headlines. Should be a piece a cake." I looked to the papers in my hand. He started explaining something about "hawking headlines" but I couldnt really listen. It's his own damn fault, he's the one thats to hot for his own good."You got all that?" I nodded like an idiot which earned me a beautiful smile. In my daze I dropped one of my many papers. I bent to pick it up.  
"Excuse me." I straightened up and turned to see and older gentlemen holding out a penny. I paused before handing him a paper and taking his money. The man looked me up and down before walking away. Spot watched him and then turned to me.  
"Well, thats one way to sell papes." We both looked at my "asset" and then burst into hysterics. "If you keep on like that, you'll be rich before noon." I shook my head.  
"If i was gonna use my body to make cash, I'd work at a brothel." He looked to me.  
"I'm not lettin' you get anywhere near those places."  
"I wouldnt go there anyway."  
"Good. I dont need that stress in my life." I praticaly beamed.  
"Awww, how sweet." He just shrugged.  
"Lets sell these papes, kay?"I laughed at his subtle embarassment.  
"You got it boss." I added before I turned on my heel to walk to the end of the block. I made a point to sway my hips as I walked away from him. Hey, if i got it i might as well use it to _some_ kind of advantage.

I managed to sell the rest of my papers with out bending over in either dierection. Spot, being a expert at his profession, finished before me, but was enough of a gentlemen to wait untill I had sold my last, what did he call it? Pape?  
"You ready to head back, Tay?" I nodded. We walked back to the lodging house in silence. I was beginning to realize that he was a man of few words. Which was ok, but, for some reason, I wished he would talk more. Like he was this morning. I was a little disapointed when we finaly reached the docks. Dez spotted us and dragged Kenny away from the crowd of newsboys.  
"Hey! I love this kid ya brought with ya D-luxe! He's a riot!" He paused. "Hey, thats a poifect name! Riot!" He smacked Kenny on the back and laughed. I raised my eyebrow and kenny.  
"Hey Spot." We looked back to the crowded docks. "We's got some news from the Bronx." Spot looked to Dez and then to me.  
"You two should go get some dinner." and with that, he was off to handle business. I watched him walk away, then my thoughts we're interupted by Kenny. He put his hand on the small of my back and gestured toward the city.  
"Shall we?" I jerked away from his touch.  
"Dont touch me. Im still mad at you." I started walking.  
"Well, dinner should be fun." He muttered and reluctantly followed me. I looked back to the docks. My newly favorite newsboy was in a heated discussion with a redheaded boy. Despite myself, I found myself wishing I knew more about him. Kenny caught up with me.  
"So, did you have fun today?" He asked sarcasticaly, noticing my gaze in the opposite direction. I ignored him and looked forward. As long as im stuck here, I might as well keep myself busy with a minor project. And I do just love mysterys. With this decision, I was in better spirits. I tripped Kenny and made my way into the city, without a backward glance.

* * *

YAY! I FINALY posted this chapter. Im SOOO sry it took so long. Ive been in Seattle for like 2 weeks. And then I had writers block. But, its up now so read and review. Thanx AGAIN to aqua320, your a sweetheart for your fabulous reviews. Thanx to 0xlittlexmissxsunshinex0, your fabulous as well P


	5. What The Fuck Does Mon Cherry Mean?

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kenny just keeps getting weirder and weirder. We ate dinner at a small diner about 4 blocks away from the lodging house. Neither of us wanted to say anything for fear of in sighting a riot. So we ate in silence. I decided to risk a confrontation when I saw Kenny pull a gold pocket watch from his pocket.  
"What's that?" I pointed to the object.  
"Just, um, a watch." I watched skeptically as he shoved it back into his pocket.  
"Where'd you get it from?" He placed the money for out food on the table and stood.  
"You ready?" He started for the door before I could even stand up. I caught up with him outside of the diner. I grabbed his arm to turn him back to me.  
"Where'd you get the watch from, Kenny?" He started to walk away again.  
"I've always had this, Tay." I paused in disbelief.  
"You have not!" I finally yelled as his retreating back. I jogged back up to him. He sighed.  
"You know how anal I am about time. And it's not like I can wear my digital watch around here." He gestured to our historic surroundings.  
"That doesn't answer my question." Although I already knew the answer.  
"Come on Tay. Don't make me say it." I smacked him in the arm. Hard.  
"You _stole _it?"I put my face in my hands. "See you in hell."  
"It's ok, Tay. It was the cheapest one they had anyway." I looked up to see him smirking as he checked the time yet again.  
"Is that supposed to be funny?" He ignored me and chuckled. In the renewed silence, I finaly took a second to notice a minor detail.  
"Why are we heading _away_ from the lodging house? Are we going back home?" I had a surprising pang of sadness.  
"No." He said simply as we stopped on a busy street corner. Kenny looked behind us as a women in very expensive looking clothes exited one of the shops. She had her nose burried in a small book. Kenny looked to me and then to her as she started past us onto the busy street. She failed to notice the 4 horses flying down the street.  
"Watch out!" I screamed. She looked up to see the carriage barreling at her. She was frozen in shock. Without thinking I shot forward and pulled her out of the way just before the horses trampled her. We ended up sprawled on the sidewalk.

"Oh my god. Are you ok?" The women clutched her chest and nodded.  
"Y-You saved my life." She looked to me from under her hat. She was very pretty, with strawberry blonde hair and green-hazel eyes, and looked to be in her early 30's.  
"Um, I guess." I started to help her to her feet when she cried out in pain. "Whats wrong? What hurts?"  
"My ankle." Kenny and I helped her to her feet and walked her to a nearby bench.  
"Do you live far from here?" She shook her head.  
"Just down the block." I nodded.  
"We should look at it to make sure it's not broken." I said to Kenny. He agreed and then looked to the women.  
"We'll help you two your house." We made our way to the womens beautiful 3 story town house. We managed our way up the stairs into the foyer.  
"To the sitting room." She pointed to the room on the left. We sat her down in one of her beautiful arm chairs. I sat on my knees in front of her.  
"Do you mind." She looked skeptical for a moment but then sighed.  
"O, might as well." She lifted her many skirts above her ankles. I removed her fancy white boots and examined her small ankle. It look a little swolen but nothing serious.  
"It's just a minor strain." I stood up and pulled a pink puff over to her and propped her ankle onto it. "Ice it untill the swelling goes down and keep it elevated. It's nothing serious, you should be able to walk on it in a few days." I smiled at the bewildered woman.  
"How does a girl like yourself know so much about ankle sprains." I looked to Kenny who had beed watching this whole situation unfold without saying a word. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
"Um, well, I'm very interested in Medicinal Studies." Then without thinking I added. " I want to be a Doctor." I waited for her to laugh and kick me out of her house. But she didnt, she just looked at me amused.  
"A doctor? My my, Isn't that ambitous." I just nodded. She gestured to the couch opposite her. "Please. Sit." Kenny and I obliged with a smile.  
"You must think it's silly." I said, and to my surprise she shook her had.  
"No, not at all, I think it's fascinating, and refreshing. A female doctor could open so many other doors for women. You could change history." I smiled.  
"I don't know about that." The women regarded me for a moment.  
"I do. It would be a milestone in womens rights." I opened my mouth to speak but Kenny cut me off.  
"I'm sorry to interupt, but, it's getting late and we have a bit of a walk back to the lodging house."  
"Ah, so you two are newsies." Kenny nodded as I stood. "Not exactly medical school, is it darling?" She looked at me with a smile and I shook my head.  
"No ma'am it isn't."  
"We were never properly introduced." She suddenly added before we could make our exit.  
"O, Im sorry ma'am. Im Kenny Larson." He gently shook her hand and she turned to me.  
"Taylor McIntosh." She extended her gloved hand.  
"Rosalie Kingston." I took her hand. I nodded and Kenny and I started for the door. "Taylor, dear." I turned back to her. "I can't thank you enough for what you did." I shook my head.  
"It's not nec-" She put up her hand.  
"Nonsence, you saved my life. The least I can do is treat you to lunch, say, tomorrow?" I looked to Kenny. He just shrugged.  
"Um, Ok. I'd love to." She practicaly beamed.  
"Marvelous. Is 2 good for you?" I nodded and waved to her.  
"I'll see you then."

We finaly made our way out of the large house. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a beautifull pink hue.  
"She was very nice." Kenny nodded.  
"Are you sure you're gonna be able to sell all you're papers in time to make it to lunch?" I turned to him as we started walking back to the lodging house.  
"You're not comming?"  
"She didnt invite me. She invited you." It was my turn to shrug.  
"Ok, I hope I dont get lost on my own." I sparked my own memory. "Why were we on that street corner?" Kenny glanced at me before looking ahead again.  
"I forgot which way was which." I looked at him skeptically. "Which was a good thing for Rosalie. We were in the wrong place at the right time." I stepped in front of his path and placed my hands on his arms.  
"Kenny, I don't want to fight with you anymore, but i deserve to know why were here. Now, I'm begging you, Please, please, explain this misadventure." I shook him for emphasis. "I know were here on purpose, and I can tell you have a plan. And since im already knee deep in it I think you should just tell me what you're up to." He looked at me and sighed. Removing my hands from his arms, he intertwined his fingers in mine and guided me to sit on the nearest stoop.  
"Yes, we're here for a reason, but-" I opened my mouth to object but he put his hand up. "Please let me finish." I unwillingly shut my mouth. "We're here for a reason but i can't explain it just yet. I promise, you will know, but now is not the time. You have to trust me though." He put a comforting hand on my knee. "You do trust me , right?" I sighed and nodded. I placed my hand on his cheek.  
"You promise to tell me soon though, right? He nodded feverently.  
"Cross my heart and hope get typhoid." I rolled my eyes and stood.  
"Well, then I guess its back to the lodging house." I extended my hand toward my friend and he willingly took it.  
"Yea, it's getting dark." He glanced at me before adding. "If we hurry you might get a chance to ogle our "fearless leader" one more time." I smacked him in the arm. Have you noticed that I'm a little abusive?  
"I do not "ogle" anyone." I countered, trying to hide the subtle blush that was coming over me.  
"Yea. Right." I crossed my arms acrross my chest. "It's not really a good idea to get mixed up with him anyway." I gave him a questioning look.  
"Why not? I mean, What?" He rolled his eyes at my apparent ignorance.  
"Come on Tay. Times may have changed, but guys like that have been around since the beginning of time." He paused. I looked at him still confused, silently asking him to continue. "Ya know, ladies man, smooth talker...The man's a player, Tay, plain and simple."  
"He is not."  
"And you know this... how?" I faltered.  
"I-I dunno, I just don't get that impression." He rolled his eyes again.  
"Cuz you've known him for so long." I didn't have a comeback. So I settled for-  
"Shut up." Im just oh so witty.

By the time we mad it back to the docks, night had fallen over the city. We made our way up to the lodging house steps by the light of the moon, which was, thankfully, very bright. We opened the door and were slammed with a cluster of voices talking very loudly. I spotted Dez standing in the corner watching a card game. He looked up and made his way over to us.  
"Bout time yous two got back." He said slinging his arm over my shoulder. "We's thought yous two ran off and eloped." He and a bunch of the others laughed hystericaly at this. I thought now was a perfect time to clear the air.  
"Ok, listen." They were all shocked at my sudden bout of courage that they immediatley shut the hell up. "Let's get one thing straight, Kenny-I mean, Riot, and I are NOT a couple. He's practicaly my brother." I looked to Kenny who nodded in agreement.  
"I wouldnt date her anyway." I punched him in the arm, which, of course, made the boys laugh like hyenas.  
"Your something else, ya know that doll?" he grabbed my arm and gently pulled me deeper into the throng of newsboys. "Come on, I'll introduce yous to some of da guys." I looked back to Kenny for support. Fortunately, he understood my silent plea and was at my side in an instant. "Dis heah is Paris." The blonde boy with the arm wrap removed his hat and bowed.  
"Ze pleasure eez mine, mon cherie." He said in a thick French accent before he kissed my hand. I beamed at him and then turned back to Dez.  
"What the hell does mon cherry mean?" He shrugged.  
"I dunno. But it shoah sounds pretty." I nodded as he turned me to a very tan (and may I say good looking) boy. He looked a little young, maybe 14 or 15, but still...  
"Hello." He smiled the cutest smile and extended his hand. "Im Toro." I resisted the urge to laugh at his puppy like name. I smiled like a good "doll" and moved on to the next man/boy awaiting my silence. Another blonde boy. His brown eyes were twitching in their sockets, as were his hands and smile and - whats wrong with this kid?  
"H-Hi!" He said a little loudly. "Dey call me Jittery." He was nodding in rapid sucession. I chuckled lightly at him.  
"I cant imagine why." He laughed and shook my hand. I turned back to Dez and Kenny.  
"I'm kinda tired. I think I'll go to bed. " I said yawning. "You coming?" I added, turning my gaze to Kenny. He opened his mouth to respond, but Dez beat him to it.  
"You go to bed D. Me an Riot heah gots some gambling to do." I lauged at the look on Kenny's face as Dez dragged him across the room to rowdy card game in the corner.

I started to make my way up the dark staircase when I noticed the shadowy figure at the top landing, leaning against the wall. I slowed my pace, so as to gain some composure. Before I could step foot on the second floor, his silky voice cut through the darkness.  
"Bunch a characters, aint dey?" I stepped in front of him, and his fantastic features came into vivid view.  
"I liked them. They're funny." He sighed. I noticed he was twirling an unlit cigarette in his hand. _Unlit_ being the opporotive word.  
"Tay, you just had the pleasure of meeting my inner circle of power." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I was noticing that, for a poor orphaned newsboy, he was extremely intelligent. Even his Brooklyn accent couldnt hide is extensive vocabulary.  
"Inner circle of power? Okay, whats that supposed to mean?"He removed his fine self from the wall and motioned for me to walk with him down the hall.  
"Let me explain this to ya, Doll" I nodded. "Okay, so foist, you got Paris. The kids a smooth talker. Plus he's got smarts. He can talk his way into and out of any situation."  
"He's handsome too." I sideglanced at Spot and caught him roll his eyes.  
"Yea yea, so ive hoid." I lauged.  
"Please continue." He rolled his eyes once more and resumed his speech.  
"Then, dere's Toro. He's the muscle behind everything." He turned to me. "Ive seen the kid take on 3 guys twice his size. The boys an animal." I looked at him in disbelief.  
"Your telling me that that cute little boy I just met can beat up 3 men at once?" He nodded feverently.  
"Ive seen it myself." I stared at him, mouth a gape. "Thats anudda thing. It's decietful, dey underestimate his size and BAM!" he punch his own hand for emphasis and I jumped. "Dey down for the count." He noticed my reaction and lauged.  
"Sorry doll." I shook my head.  
"Forget it, what about Jittery. Whats _that_ kid got to contribute." He smiled.  
"He's a handful aint he?" I nodded, wide-eyed. "He's one half of a sneaky duo." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Duo? So..What? He's got a twin twice as hyper as him." He laughed.  
"Eh, kinda. The kid may be fidgety, but he a poifect spy...between the hours of 6a.m. and 6p.m. But when the sun sets, I use Night."  
"Night?" He nodded.  
"Yea, he's on a little, eh, mission as we speak, so he didnt have da pleasure of making your aquantince tonight." My eyes met his and lingered their for a little longer then necessary, before looked away and cleared his throat. I smiled to myself and urged him to continue. "Nights a special kind of person. I swear, he steps one foot into the moonlight and he becomes the night itself. Hence his name." I nodded and then a thoughfull silence ensued. I looked up to see that he was staring at me intently. A smile spread across his beautiful face as I met my gaze. I didnt want to end this nice moment but I had a question burning on the tip of my tongue.  
"Not that I didnt want to know but, did you have a particular reason for telling me all this?" He lauged gently.  
"You don't miss a thing, do ya Tay?"  
"So there is a reason?" He paused for a moment.  
"How much do you really know about medicine?" The question took me off guard but I recovered quickly and did the math. After weighing my medical experience against the current time period's experience and answered honostly.  
"I'm basicaly a certafied specialist, only I'm more experienced." He smiled slyly.  
"Thats perfect." I furrowed my brow in silent qustioning which made him smile even wider.  
"I need a favor from you."  
"And that favor would be...?"  
"Join my 'Inner Circle of Power.'"

* * *

Dun Dun Duh!! lolz okay, I know, that was a little overdramatic. but... I dont care. I like drama P. thanx again to 0xlittlexmissxsunshinex0 for you review. Your such a swearheart ; )  
And, to anyone else who reads this little story of mine, reviews are welcome. (as well as appreciated and longed for lolz)


	6. Does This LookFatal?

WOW this took forever to get up. So I wont bore you with a foreword. ENJOI!!

* * *

Chapter 6

He stood in front of me, with a smirk placed on his ridiculously handsome face. The scene in front of me was so beautifully perfect, that I almost forgot what he had just (randomly) asked me. I was aware that I must look like a complete fool, but when I opened my mouth to salvage what was left of my dignity, he cut me off.  
"Listen, don't answer now, I want you to sleep on it." He said as he removed himself from my doorframe. I nodded in a daze and he smiled. "What, no words left in that pretty little head of yours?" His sudden bout of male superiority jolted me out of my thoughts and I raised an attitude filled eyebrow at him (A.N. huh? lolz).  
"For your information, I have plenty of words left. Including the sentence, 'How am I supposed to be helpful to you?" His grinned widened as he prepared himself for what im sure he believed to be an epic speech. I was beginning to notice that he had a bit of an ego. But he's just so handsome, I guess i'll let it slide.  
"There's a lot of politics involved in this, and I'm not going to explain it all to you right now, becuase, well, its very complicated."  
"That remark sounded vaguely sexist." His eyes widened a little as he immediately tried to backtrack. I waved his comment away and continued.

"I would _love _to know why you want me, of all people, to join your very elite organization. But I really am tired." He nodded.  
"We can discuss details tomorrow."  
"When?"  
"After we sell." Then, withough thinking I suppose, he added, "I'll buy you dinner." My eyes widened a bit in amused shock.  
"You mean... A date?" He quickly tried to wipe the smirk off his face (to no avail.)  
"Business meeting." I grinned.  
"Of course, boss." He put his hand up.  
"Spot." He corrected and then began down the hall in the opposite direction. I smiled at his retreating figure and said,  
"Night, Spot." He cocked his head and winkied at me.  
"Night Tay." And then he was gone. I leaned back and melted into the wall, clutching my palpatating heart, and trying to catch my breath. I'm such a girl. I have an interesting conversation with a cute guy and I feel like I'm gonna have a stroke. But in a good way. Wait... that can't be good though. First of all, Ive only known the guy for 2 days. Second of all...He's from 1903 (Thats kind of a deal breaker.)  
"Hey, I thought you went to bed?" I removed my hand from my eyes and turned my head to see Kenny staring at me with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok?" I nodded.  
"I'm fine." He scanned our surroundings.  
"What are you still doing out here?" I lifted myself from the wall and reached for the doorhandle.  
"I was talkking to Spot." He gave me a skeptical look.  
"You sure do talk to him a lot." I rolled my eyes at his implications.  
"Well, He's a very interesting person." I started to undress when I realized I didnt't have anything to change into.  
"We need to go shopping again." He nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"At least you can sleep in your undershirt and boxers, I'm stuck in this." I gestured to my minorly soiled outfit.  
"Why dont you just sleep in your bra and petticoats for tonight and we can get you a nightgown tomorrow afternoon." I narrowed my eyes.  
"You'd like that wouldnt you, you little pervert." He rolled his eyes and kept undressing. So I shrugged and did the same.  
"I can't go tomorrow afternoon. Spot and I are going to dinner." As the words were leaving my mouth, I realized how rediculous they sounded and immediately regretted them. Kenny froze and shot a confused look in my direction.  
"What? Like a date?" I vigorously shook my head.  
"No, like a business meeting." I telepathicly sent a spot a thank you for his wording.  
"It sounds like a date to me." He muttered, turning to his cot.  
"Yea, well it isn't." Angry at Kenny's suspicions, I threw the covers back and hastily climbed into bed.  
"I just-"  
"Good night Kenny." I cut him off and layed on my side. Praying for sleep to come quickly. I heard him mutter something about "the weaker sex" but I was to tired to say or throw something at him, so I just let the exhaustion take over and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

I welcomed the silence between Kenny and I as we sold our papers. Although I could tell he was just bursting at the seams to say something. He held out untill about half past 11 and then it was just too much for him to bear. He spun his body towards me so fast I dropped the paper I was handing to a gentlemen with a tophat.  
"What are you _doing _Tay? Honostly?" I slowy turned my head his way in disbelief. The man backed away from us, obviously not wanting any part of our "newsie rumble".  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Don't pretend you don't know." I quickly assessed the situation and decided to go with ignorance. I put on my best "I'm just a defenslless girl and I don't know what you're talking about" face and said-  
"I'm sure I don't. Why are you so upset?" He looked at me for a moment before his face softened.  
"Come on, Spot? Really? What are you hoping to gain?" I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm not trying to 'gain' anything. You know, It's possible to have more then one friend. People do it all the time."  
"You know what guys do all the time? Manipulate girls into sleeping with them." I resisted the urge to slap him accross his stupid face and opted for yelling.  
"Are you kidding me? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" He backed off a little, noticing that people were starting to stare. Man, we have a knack for attracting attention.  
"No, but I do think he's _that _pursuasive. Especially when it comes to...Well ya know."  
My eyes narrowed in suspision.  
"You think he's a," I leaned closer and whispered "slut?" He glanced around before shakins his head. I turned around to mull this over.

He is a bit of a smooth talker, and les face it, he's not bad to look at either. I'm sure any girl would jump at the chance of having him. But would he do that? I thought back to the small number of conversations we've had, and quickly came up with an answer for my accusing friend. I abruptly spun around to face him agian. Ignoring his shocked face, i rendered my verdict.  
"No, he's not like that. I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." He lauged maliciously. I looked at him like he'd just escaped from the looney bin.  
"I cannont believe we're having this conversation here." He gestured to our surroundings.  
"You mean... The street?" He immediately stopped lauging and glared at me.  
"No you idiot. I mean _here_! In 1903!"  
"Who are you? Budd Abbot? What're you calling me an idiot for?!" He ignored me and continued.  
"About a _guy_ In 1903! It's complete insanity!" He grapped my arms, and for a moment I thought he had actually lost his mind and was attempting to kill me, but then he started talking again, and he wasn't yelling. "There's no future with him. You have different callings." I looked into his agonized face and saw utter pain in his usualy kinds eyes that I have never seen before. This would have unnerved me more if i wasnt so distracted by his odd wording.  
"What do you mean? Shouldn't our different time periods be the first issue with this _non-existent _relationship?" He dropped his gaze and his hands slid from my arms. "Kenny?" He backed away shaking his head. I couldn't handle the pained look on his face. I tried to say something to soothe him, to no avail; He looke at his vontraband pocket watch.  
"It's 1:45, you better go. You don't want to be late right?" He faked a smile and started to back down the street.  
"But-" He waved his hand and cut me off.  
"I'll see you later Tay." And then he was gone, leaving me in a stunned silence alone on the sidewalk. I took a minute to regain the use of my legs, and when I did, I crossed the street and started east towards Rosalie's small townhouse.

* * *

I was vaguely aware that I was walking but I was so lost in thought that I was surprised when I ended up on a familiar stoop. After my little encounter I wasn't really in the mood for a fancy lunch, but who was I to stand up a wealthy spinster? So I made my way the small stairway and knocked twice on the large wooden door. I waited a moment until i heard light footsteps from inside. The door swung open and Rosalie greeted me with a warm smile.  
"Hello dear! I'm so happy you could make it." She sounded genuinely excited so I returned her smile and stepped inside.  
"Thank you for inviting me." She shook her head.  
"Please, It's the least I could do after you saved my life." She linked her arm in mine and began leading me toward the back of the house. "Come, we'll have lunch out on the terrace." She led me up a spiral staircase and out through large white French doors that opened up onto a breathtaking garden terrace overwhelmed with flowers. We sat at the small rot iron table settled in the middle of the greenery and Rosalie began pouring tea. "One lumps or two dear?" I was confused for a moment until I noticed the bowl of sugar cubes in her hand.  
"Oh! Two please." I said. She smiled to herself and handed me my tea.  
"You remind me of myself when I was a girl." She sighed dreamily. "I was always out exploring, I only drank sweet tea," She winked at me "And I wanted nothing more in life then to work for my fathers practice." Her face suddenly became serious as she looked back at me. "You obviouslyknow what women are not to so much as think of such things." I nodded. "This is why I never got the chance to pursue my dream." I nodded again, a little confused. She saw the look on my face and chickled. "I'm rambling, let me be blunt." She set her tea cup on it's succer and folded her hands in her lap. "My father was a very wealthy man, and when her died, God rest his soul, He left every cent to me, seeing as I was his only child and my mother had died years prior." I was about to offer my condolences buy she continued without a break. "I'm quite comfortable with the life I've acquired, but I have no use for so much money, I feel It's just wasteful to have it sitting the bank with no purpose. It's a problem that's been weighing on my mind for quite sometime now. Until yesterday." She paused and I thought I understood where she was going with th espeech, but I didnt't want to admit. "You popped up and I suddenly had the most amazing idea." She beamed at me, her eyes alit with excitement. " I would like to offer you a scholarship for Medical School." My jaw dropped in surprise. I had only been here three days and I was being offered thousands of dollars for college. This was getting insane. "I would also like to offer support. It's not going to be easy for you, as women I mean." I stood up to abruptly, startling Rosalie.  
"I'm sorry, I-um-"  
"I know, you're shocked." She stood and took my hand. "But this is an amazing opportunity, and-" She started talking about future plans that I had no intenion of fulfilling but I was to busy thinking of a way to leave without hurting her feelings.  
"This is so flattering and generous, but, I think I need to sleep on it." She looked confused.  
"Well, whats there to think about? You can't be a newsie for the rest of your life honey. You would be the first female doctor. How amazing is that?"  
"I'm sorry, It's just a lot to take in." She still looked confused but nodded.  
"Alright dear, but at least stary and have lunch." She gestured at the untouched food, and, as much as i wanted to get back to kenny to tell him this rediculous news, I coulnd't bring myself to rude to a women who was trying to do a very generous deed. So I forced a smile and obliged.

* * *

The rest of lunch with Rosalie wasn't all that bad. I let her do most of the talking, which wasn't the best idea because she kept dropping hints about her offer, by telling me what she would have done for an opportunity like this when she was my age. How am I supposed to tell her no? Am I supposed to tell her the truth? That I can't because I'm already enrolled in medical school back home in 2008 Seattle? yea, that would go over well. But then agian, she might think me insane and revoke her offer. I think my head is going to expled.

I was making my way up the lodging house front steps, mumbling to myself, and of course not watching where I was going, when I colided with something solid, I mumbled forgivness, to occupied with my own thoughts to even look to see who I had just assaulted, and continued towards the door. Until my roadblock spoke up.  
"You must be D-luxe." A smooth, unfamiliar voice made its way into my brain and I froze. I turned slowly until my eyes met that of a rediculously handsome man. He had dark mysterious features and was leaning against the porch rail and holding a cigarette nonchalantly by his side. I started speechless like an idiot, once again, with my mouth slightly agape. "Yea, I can tell from the silence, you must be her." He dropped his cigarette and put it out with his shoe before extending his hand towards me. "I'm Night." I snaped myself out of my stupor and shook his hand.  
"I'm Taylor- I mean D-luxe- I mean, you know that." Nice.  
"Yea, Spot told me about you, the goil who wants to be a doctor." I nodded. " Maybe you can take a look at something for me." I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Sure, I guess." He took a step forward, rolling up his sleeve, and exposed his forarm to me. Out of habit, I lightly grabbed his wrist to more closely inspect. There was a good sized red rash that stretched from his inner elbowto halfway down his arm. "Does it itch?"  
"Yea, really bad actually." I nodded and released his wrist.  
"It's Eczema. It's nothing to serious, just apply Corti-" I stopped. Do they have Cortisone cream in 1903? Unsure of the answer I smiled and sighed. " A cold compress will stop the itching." He looked at his arm.  
"Really?" I nodded.  
"Once you get some ice on it, it will feel much better."  
"So, It's not fatal?" I smiled.  
"No, you just have sensitive skin." I resisted the urge to laugh at the expression that put on his face. "Well, I have to go, be sure to get something cold on that, okay?" He nodded.  
"Thanks." I turned to leave but stopped short.  
"Do you know where Spot is?" He looked up from his arm again.  
"He went to Manhattan a couple of hours ago. He should be back soon though." I smiled agian and nodded. I wondered what Spot was doing in Manhattan while I climbed the stairs. But I quickly brushed my curiosity aside to fucus on finding Kenny. Who, I found out a moment later, was not in our room. I spent the rest of the afternoon searching for him. I looked everywhere in the lodging house. I even went into town a little ways. But still no Kenny. I stood in the living room, thoroughly irritated, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"What?" I snapped before I turned to see Spot's handsome face. I immediately felt guilty.  
"Spot! I'm sorry, I thought you were Kenny." He chuckled.  
"I wouldn't want to be him right now judging my the tone of your voice." I rolled my eyes.  
"You have no idea." His grin widened.  
"You ready to go?" O shit. I had comppletely forgot about our-er-date-thing. I was struck with a severe case of nerves at that moment. So I stammered out a-  
'Y-yea." He stuck out his arm for me to take and we made our way into the evening air.

* * *

Spot and I made our way to the small diner where Kenny and I had breakfast earlier, normaly this would have been a huge turn off, but I was beginning to feel that everything Spot did was the exact opposite of that. He was perfect and horribly wrong all at the same time. The confusion was starting to give me a constant headache. As we seated ourselves at a small table near the back of the restaurant, I decided to give in to the completely obvious. I liked this guy. A lot. He was charming, intelligent, attractive (oh my god was he attractive) and, above all odds, kind. A man this close to perfection comes a long once in a lifetime. Unfortunately, in my case, it was the wrong lifetime because I was currently about 3,000 miles and over 100 years away from my _own_ lifetime. This extremely obvious epiphany came crashing down on me rather hard, and with a dejected sigh I put my head in my hands and began rubbing my temples.

"Tay?" Wow, I'm an idiot, I was so wrapped up in thinking about him, I forgot he was actualy there. (Yup, soon to be doctor ladies and gentlemen. Be afraid) I quickly snapped my head up and gave him my full attention. He had one eyebrow raised and was looking with confused curiosity. I was suddenly struck with a dilema. I'm sure he knows the look of a woman pining after him. I mean, how could he not? I literaly shook the look off my face and put a smile in its place.(A.N. did not mean for that to rhyme lolz)  
"Sorry, lost in thought." His eyes lingered on mine and I felt my smile slowly melt off my face.

Shit.

He gracefully leaned forward, obviously about to say something, when he was interupted my the waiter who was wondering what sort of refreshments we would like or if we were ready to order. Thank god. I'm not a mind reader, I don't know what Spot was about to say. But I did know I wasn't ready for it. I had just realized, 1 minute prior, how much I liked this guy. It just wouldnt be fair to be shot down so soon. And I deffinitly wasnt ready for...well, the opposite of being shot down. Can you say, drama?

While we were oredering, I could tell he intended to finish his thought. As soon as waiter took our menues and out eyes locked I blurted out.  
"You're Inner Circle." His eyes widened and he looked at me like I was mental. "I mean..." I smiled and flirtatiously rested my chin in the palm of my hand. "Tell me why on earth you would need me, of all people, for your elite 'Inner Circle of Power'?" What is wrong with me?  
"Oh, um, well," He took a second to shake off his confusion before continuing. "Ya see, there's a bit of a war goin on." I narrowed my eyes.  
"What do you mean 'a bit of a war'?"  
"It's like this." He leaned forward again, his eyes alit "Brooklyn, Queens, and Manhattan are trying to keep der territory. And lately, it's been gettin a little messy."  
"Who's trying to take your territory?"  
"Harlem, Midtown, and" he sighed "The Upper East Side." He sat back and ran his finger through his hair before he continued. "It started out with some bad mouthin and a couple of fights here and there but nothing serious." He trailed off and looked out the window. I was beginning to piece together the puzzle.  
"But then it got messy?" I said in his own words. He nodded and turned back to me.  
"I sent a couple of my boys to The Upper East Side. It'd been pretty quiet for about a week so I was wondering what they were up to. They came back three days later, beaten to a pulp. That was a pretty clear message. They declared war."  
"Thats a pretty brutal message."  
"You're tellin me." Our food arrived and we ate in silent for a bit. Until I remember he hadnt actualy told me what he needed me for.

"Spot, I know I may look scrappy, but, I doubt I would be any good in a fight." His grey eyes snapped up and locked with mine.  
"I would never send you out there." His tone was soft and yet powerful. His he continued to stare at me intensly and I forgot how to breath. Only when my lungs began to throb did I remember how to use my respritory system and took a huge gulp of air. "All I need is some reassurance. I wanna know that if my boys come back messed up, that I have someone to get them back on their feet as soon as possible." My eyes widened a bit.  
"Wow, um.."  
"Also 'Hattan and Queens." I wasn't quite sure how to respond. God knows I wanted to help, but this was all getting too complicated for me to handle. So I did the only rational thing that came to my mind.  
"Um, thank you for...the offer and-" I glanced at my barely touched food. "Dinner. Um, I gonna have to get back to you on that." I stood, and had to look away from his confused face. "I really have to go find Kenny." I started towards the door and I heard him call my name. I turned around for a brief second. With the fakest smile on my face.  
"We'll talk later, Kay?" And I was gone.

He probably thinks I'm a lunatic now. Which is a good thing I guess, theres no future. I need to end whatever is going on between us immediatley. I waited till I rounded the corner from the restaurant before I started running. This insanity has gone on long enough. I need to find my weasley little friend and abuse him until he agrees to end this rediculous adventure and get us back home. I could see the bording house just down the block and I ran harder. Down the street, through the door, up the stairs, until I burst through the roof door. Call it woman's intuition if you want, to tell you the truth, I don't know how I knew I would find him there. But sure enough, there he was, in all his idiotic glory. The door slamming against thewall startled him, he looked up annoyed, probably expecting one of the newsboys. But when he saw it was me, surprisingly, his expression didn't change. (I was hoping for utter fear.)

"Well, well, well. If it isn't-"  
"Oh, shut the hell up. Listen, we have to talk" He laughed sarcasticly, obviously frutrated.  
"Um, Yea, we deffinitley do."He put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Why did you even have dinner with him." I rolled my eyes.  
"Look, It's no big deal, we'll just make up some story, leave tomorrow and catch the next thunderstorm out of this emotional hell hole. Before you know it, we'll be back in New York and-"  
"You're not coming back!" He immediatly froze.

"...What?"

* * *

Sry! I don't mean to leave you with (my attempt at) a cliff hanger, after not updating in, oh idk, like a million years.  
Which I sincerely apologize for. I've just been swamped! This happened, Jobs were offered, and I ended up moving BACK to Seattle. Which is actually really great, and I'm totaly excited but moving across the country and settling into a new job and apartment, really messed with my writing. (As you can tell lolz) but hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Ive started the next, but its starting to go in a different direction then I originaly planned, but... Oh well!! I'll just go with it =P

Plz R&R  
Thanx to everyone who did =P

**-Dollface**


	7. NOT FULL CHAP Chap 7 Preview

.Guess what? I'm not dead! I'm sorry this took so long, and its not even the chapter, but ive been so busy what with a new house, dogs, graduating college and getting a new job. *sigh* it's hard to be 21 -.- lol but anyway, heres the deal guys..........I'm stuck :( so i'm gonna give you this EXTREMELY short snippet. (basically just the beginning of the chap.) Ive been away from this story for SOOOOOOOOOOOOO long i gotta regroup and remember where i was going with this lol enjoy this little....basically nothing, and i shall start working on finishing it

ENJOY

* * *

_"Listen, we have to talk" He laughed sarcasticly, obviously frutrated.  
"Um, Yea, we deffinitley do."He put his hand on his forehead and sighed. "Why did you even have dinner with him." I rolled my eyes.  
"Look, It's no big deal, we'll just make up some story, leave tomorrow and catch the next thunderstorm out of this emotional hell hole. Before you know it, we'll be back in New York and-"  
"You're not coming back!" He immediatly froze. _

_"...What?"_

* * *

"You mean to tell me, that we're stuck here? Forever?" He lifted his gaze from his feet, his face devoid of all emotion.  
"I dont remember saying anything about 'we'" Their was a moment of pure silence, i couldnt even hear the noises of the water crashing against the docks. But that didnt last long and before i new it, we were on the ground, Kenny beneath me, sheilding his face from my blows.  
Bam"You listen to me asshole!" Bam" I dont have a fucking clue what your talking about," Bam "but I dont like the way it sounds so far!" Bam "And if you value your meaningless life at all," Bam "You'll stand up!" Bam "Man up!" Bam "AND TAKE ME THE HELL HOME!" BAM BAM.

After the final blow, to what should have been his worthless face, I felt the weight of the past days come crashing down on me, hard. I colapsed in a heap on top of him and let my tears of frustration soak his neck. His heavy breathing was warm in my ear and i realized it was quiet again, save for my quick little sobs. I felt his arms encircle me, and I strugled against him, but he knew better then to let go. This is why I love Kenny, he always knows exactly what i need, even if i dont.

I felt the minutes passing but he didnt let go, even after i'd stoped crying, and muttering how i really did want to punch him rather hard, with him replying "I know, I know."

* * *

Thats all i got for now T_T i'm working on it, i promise! dont give up on me! lol

-Dollface


End file.
